Between dogs and wolves
by Hiimf
Summary: That was it. I was losing my mind. I was supposed to be having a normal year at school not be falling for not one but two of the most troubled and trouble maker lads in there. - Sex scenes, menage and stuff. Don't like it, don't read it.


"For Merlin, Lils, I missed you so much!" I said hugging my best friend when i finally found her sitting in one of the booths of the Hogwarts Express. We were going back to our sixth year and i hadn't seen her in months.  
"I know, right? I missed you too!" she said holding me closer until I was out of breath.  
"So, how was your summer?" I asked sitting across from her when she finally let go of my neck. "And why are we on the perfect's booth again?"  
"Shit, I forgot to tell you! I'm the prefect this year. Dumbledore sent me a letter about this about a week ago."  
"Há! I don't even know why I'm surprised. Brightest witch of our age and all that" I smile teasing. "So proud of you!"  
Lily was by far the prettiest and smarter person I had ever met. Her bright red hair framed her pretty face and green eyes perfectly and she had one of those smiles that made everyone around her smile too even though she didn't use it around people very often. She was also incredibly smart and observant and she just knew a ridiculous amount of things, some of them, pretty useless.  
"Sure you don't mind having to share a room with people that are, you know, not me?" Se teased me back.  
"You know I already shared with other people, right? You just happened to be there too." I said giving her the shoulder and she showed her tongue. "So…" I changed subjects giving her a worried look "How are you feeling about seeing him again?" "I'm fine, honestly." She told me while tucking some of her gorgeous ginger hair behind her ear. "We were not meant to be anyway." "I'm glad to hear that. You are too smart and too pretty to waste your time on him." "So, Evans is single?" Sirius Black stormed into the booth, followed by Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin. "Hear that, Prongs?" He turned to Potter while collapsing on the sit next to Lilly and putting his arm behind her shoulders. Smooth.  
"So I heard, Padfoot." Potter said while sitting on my left and sending a smirk Lily's way. She gave him an angry look but turned almost as red as her hair. Why the hell was she blushing over Potter? "As if something like this would happen without me hearing about it." The Marauders were by far the hottest guys at school and they knew that, which made them so much more annoying. I had had a crush on Sirius Black for most of my life, to be honest. He had the bad boy vibe going on and that really did something to my teenager hormones. I never really payed attention to the other two since Potter and Black were so loud but my impression was that Remus was kind of a nerd, a weird one, with white thin scars crossing his face, but never the less, a nerd. He was the only one who never got detentions even though he was always around the boys when the pranks were pulled. Peter was just kind of there, following them around. Potter had this weird obsession on Lily, probably because she was the only girl that wouldn't fall right on his hands whenever he wanted and i think after a while he was actually madly in love with her. It was funny to watch, really, but was also annoying that i had to deal with them walking after us everywhere. We never really had a conversation, they would normally come up to us, throw a bunch of charm, give us handsome smirks while Potter tried to convince Lily to go out with him and them leave to find someone that actually would. And in those six years Lily had NEVER blushed.  
"You know this is the perfects booth, right?" I asked, watching as Pettigrew and Lupin took the sits next to and across me, respectively.  
"We've been told." Black said as Pettigrew had a small laught.  
"What he means is that our boy, Prongs here, is gonna be perfect this year." he explained.  
"Wait, what?" Why the hell would McGonagall choose Potter as a perfect? I mean, why the hell would Dumbledore allow that? Why would anyone agree to that?  
"I don't get the surprise." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"I just didn't expect that. If it were to be any of you I'd say Lupin." Now the sand-haired boy was raising an eyebrow at me. "You know, you are the clever one." I told him, making him smirk. "What do you mean by that? I'm clever." Potter got defensive. "Also, being perfect is about keeping people in line and I'm pretty good at that. I can even keep Padfoot on the leash." Peter and Sirius laughed at that, as if it was a great inside joke. "Hey. You know the only one who can put me on a leash is Moony." Sirius said, making the other boys laugh even more. "Either way, it looks like we are gonna be roomies." Potter gave Lily a huge smile and she gave him a small one in return. What. The. Hell. I moved myself uncomfortably , switching my crossed leg and was surprised to hear Lupin catching his breath looking at my bare legs on the hem of my dress.  
"Padfoot, we gotta go." He got up suddenly, his hands closed in a tight grip as he walked out.  
"Excuse us, loves." Black said with a seductive smirk before following his friend. When i stopped looking at the door and looked back at Potter he was also staring at my legs before he started laughing non stop.  
"Sorry for our friends, ladies." Potter said, with yet another seductive smile towards Lily and she gave him a shy smile back.  
Ok, how long have i left Hogwarts for? Why was everyone acting insane?Potter always did the whole being cute to Lily thing, as all the Marauders did to every girl with all tooth in their mouths, but Lily didn't smile back! And she didn't blush!  
"I'm gonna go find the guys." Pettigrew said standing up. "I hear that are some new girls from Ireland this year." "Not under third year, Wormtail, for Merlin' sakes!" Potter screamed as he passed the door, making Lily laugh. "Does anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked as Potter moved to sit next to Lily. "You haven't tell her?" He said while hugging Lily's shoulder. I couldn't even blink. "We became friends over the summer." He said as Lily looked at me knowing she would have a lot of explaining to do latter. "Yeah, friends. That does not mean you can hug me." She escaped his arms. Now that was more like my Lily.  
"Anyway… I'm gonna go change." I said getting up and trowing my beg over my shoulder.  
The train was crowded with people running up and down to get changed and first years trying to figure out what to do. On one of the last booths, not as big news, were about five Ravenclaws and in between them were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was kissing two of the girls and one of the others was kissing Peter. How the hell did they even do that? We weren't even at Hogwarts yet! The Marauders had already made out with every single one of the prettiest girls at school, everyone knew that, and, even so, everyone wanted to be one of those girls. I looked away annoyed and finished my way to the locker room.  
As soon as I tried to open the door a blonde Hufflepuff walked out fixing her hair and school skirt. Hm. I got into the room, threw my bag at a chair nearby and started to take off my dress when i heard someone cleaning his throat behind me. Remus Lupin had his back against a wall and his shirt was laying unbuttoned on his shoulders, showing his incredible chest that had the same white lines from his face. His hair was messy and falling in front of his eyes and he had the most sexy look i had ever seen. I couldn't look away, my eyes running trough his body and i could feel my pants getting wet. Shit. He was giving me an amused smirk as if he knew what just his sight was doing to my body.  
"Oh, Lupin, i'm… i'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." He just smile down while finishing buttoning up his shirt and fixing his hair and walked pass me with notting but a "It is the girls room". And, hell, he smelled like sex.  
My legs were shaking when i closed the door and sat next to my beg. I had seem Black, Potter and even Pettigrew seducing girls and doing their sexy looks and all that but i had never thought of Lupin like that. He was way more private about his sex life, no one ever really saw him with anyone, and he always had his uniform perfect looking and the good grades and all. He was handsome, obviously, but i had just never thought of having my hormones this mess because of him. And who would know he had such a strong chest? He didn't do sports and was always in the library. In my head he was just a skinny nerd. Merlin knows how wrong i was.  
I shook my head and got up to change into the schools uniform and go back to the booth.  
By the time i got back Lily was talking to Pettigrew and Potter was sitting by the window as Lupin whispered something in his ear. His eyes met mine and he stopped talking, with a completely blank look in his face. Potter followed his gaze and laughed again as i took a sit next to Lily.

"So, care to explain the whole Potter thing?" I whispered at Lily as the new students were being sorted into their houses.  
"There's not much to explain…" She replied grabbing a piece of pie and putting it in her plait as it wasn't a big deal.  
"He hugged you. You smiled back at him! What do you mean? Last time i saw the two of you near each other he was calling you the love of his life and you were telling him to shove it deep." "Shush it!" She said as some heads turned at us. "There's nothing going on. I met him at a meeting for the perfects and turns out he is a nice guy. Also, he'll be my roommate this year and i really don't want it to be hell."  
"Ok. So you're gonna fuck." I said.  
"What?!" She said before realizing she was the one getting other peoples attentions now and going back to whispering. "Of course not! First of all, i don't do… that. And second, he has slept with every girl at this school and i don't care how much he says he wants me more than anything, he probably says the same to every one of them."  
"Well, he's been saying that to YOU for, what, four years now? Maybe if you had given him a chance…" "Hello, children!" Dumbledore said rising from the teacher's desk and making the entire room silent. "First of all I wanna welcome the new students to their first year and the new ones back. I also was asked by Mr Filch to remind you not to wander around at night but you already new that." He started with his nicest smile. "Also, we have something new to happen at school this year. We are having the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts." A loud noise exploded on the Great Hall as everyone started talking, all at once. The Marauders were nearly having a stroke. "As I was saying" Dumbledore continued loudly, making everyone go quiet again, even thou most kids were still poking and smiling at each other. "This time next week we'll be receiving some guests from other schools and I hope all of you will be on your best behavior. I'll give more information once they arrive. That's all for now." He went back to his normal welcome speech despise the noises that were going through the room after the announce and i turned back to Lily.  
"What makes you think they are such nice guys now anyway?" I asked watching, with the corner of my eyes as some girls giggled after whatever the boys had said to them.  
"Well, we had an actual conversation without him asking me out and stuff. It was nice. And his friends are also pretty cool. I really think you would like them if you gave them a chance… Specially Serius." She winked at me and i putted my tongue out in disgust watching as the boy hinted on one of the younger Griffindors sitting near him. "Honestly, I think he is the only person alive who actually has your sense of humor."  
"Is that so?" I asked not amused.  
"Yeah. Besides, he's smoking hot." I couldn't argue with that so just turned my attention back to the teachers table. 


End file.
